


Dreaming

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [22]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreaming, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Alice has always been a dreamer. But perhaps she's not alone.





	Dreaming

Alice was always a dreamer. Maybe she was stubborn, bratty to some even, but she was a dreamer. That was something no one could ever take away from her.

So was Wendy. And maybe that's why Alice first became interested in her. But after spending time with the other, it was so much more than just that.

They first met as kids, and while they had their occasional fights, they hit it off. They clicked together as if they were meant to meet. At first, their parents worried. The two had dangerously imaginative minds that would spawn the two to stay up in the dead of the night and talk to the stars in ways that other little girls didn't. But their friendship was too great to rid of, too. While Alice had previously been spending her days crying and telling her newly divorced father that she wanted her mother back every night, she was now smiling constantly. 

And Wendy, who had a problem with stealing things from the store, like candy bars and nail polish, had stopped her thieving ways, to impress the blond.

Sometimes, their parents would team up and try to decipher the girls minds. All they seemed to speak about was far off lands, full of evil queens and fairies, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Now, the two were teenagers, and while their talk of mysterious lands had quieted down, it still could be heard in the dead of nights.

One night, the two climbed out to the top of the roof of Wendy's home to stargaze. 

Alice leaned on the other suddenly. "Wendy? I know they think we're just dreamers, but," she interlocked her hand with the other girl, "You're the most real thing in my life."

Wendy smiled gently. "And you're my dream."

The two giggled at the silliness but still leaned in and kissed in the moonlight. Maybe they couldn't escape into their dream lands anymore, but they still had each other, through thick and thin.


End file.
